Unknown
by DevilChild13
Summary: This is a request. Summary is inside.


**Title:** Unknown

**Pairings:** Mainly Lucius/Harry but mentions of others

**Warning:** abuse, mentions of rape, creature Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, dark Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bashing, dark Fred and George, mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just like messing with the story.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Harry is a Dark Veela but doesn't know it until his seventeenth birthday. Harry realizes that Dumbledore has been lying to him and that his friends aren't his friends.

This was requested by **animeangel088** and the plot was her idea so here you go. Thanks to **Matterhamlin** for helping me with this. I don't know what I'd do without you.

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"****Parseltongue"**

Lucius walked quickly through the halls of Riddle Manor with Severus right behind him. He could feel his mate's pain and could barely control his fury. Lucius ignored his best friend who was demanding to know what was wrong and why they were storming through the Dark Lord's home.

"Lucius what the bloody hell is going on?" Severus demanded.

"I'll explain it to both you and Tom at the same time," Lucius answered. His voice was strained and his tone was a forced calm. "I will not repeat it twice, Severus. I don't think I can."

"You better have a good reason for doing this Lucius or Tom is going to Crucio both of us for disturbing him this late," Severus said tersely.

Lucius ignored him and quickened his pace when he felt his mate fading. Severus gave an annoyed sigh and quickened his pace to keep up with his best friend. Lucius stormed into Tom's study, throwing the door open so hard it hit the wall next to it. Tom looked up from his papers quickly and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw who had entered so rudely.

"Lucius what is the meaning of this?" Tom asked. His voice was calm but his annoyance was clear to the two Death Eaters.

"It's Harry," Lucius said, finally coming to a stop to stand in front of Tom's desk.

Severus stopped short behind him and Tom stood up sharply from his desk. His previous anger at Lucius was gone and replaced with worry for his grandson. Lucius could feel Severus' magic fluctuating behind him as he tried to keep his glamour in place.

"What is wrong with my grandson?" Tom demanded worriedly.

"I don't know what happened, but he's hurt badly. I have already told Narcissa to prepare a room at Malfoy Manor to heal him in. We have to hurry or we won't get to him in time," Lucius said quickly.

"We can apparate outside the wards surrounding his house. He lives with his supposed aunt and uncle at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey," Severus told the other two men.

The three Dark wizards spun on their heels and appeared outside the house Harry lived in. Lucius strode forward toward the house and growled menacingly when he didn't encounter wards of any kind. Severus and Tom followed the angry Malfoy head up to the Muggle home.

Lucius stormed into the Muggle's home and ignored the whale of a man that was shouting at him. Severus and Lucius went upstairs and left Tom to deal with the three Muggles downstairs. Lucius and Severus stopped in front of Harry's room and were angered further when they saw about five locks on the door and a small cat flap for food to be pushed in.

Lucius cast Alohamora on the door and all of the locks opened. Lucius opened the door and he and Severus stepped into the dark room. Lucius and Severus lit up the tips of their wands with wordless Lumos spells. They were both startled by what they saw inside the room.

There was blood on the walls, the floor, and on the bed. Harry lay on his bed naked and covered in blood. Lucius felt his anger rise and his glamour shatter when he saw the state his young mate was in. He would kill whoever did this and he would do it violently.

Lucius walked forward quickly and removed his cloak as he went. Lucius covered Harry up carefully and gently picked him up bridle style. He growled quietly when he felt how light Harry was. Lucius turned around to face Severus who looked like he was about to go and murder the Muggles downstairs.

"Severus help Tom take the Muggles to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. I'll deal with them later when Harry is okay. They'll pay for what they've done to him," Lucius said in a deathly calm voice.

Severus nodded and went downstairs to tell Tom what Lucius had told him. Lucius spun on his heel, careful not to jostle Harry too much. Lucius appeared with a slight 'pop' in the room Narcissa had prepared for Harry. The blonde witch gasped and stood up from her chair quickly.

"Put him on the bed Lucius. You can stay in the room but please do not over react when I clean him up," Narcissa told her friend.

"I'll help you in any way I can Cissy. He's my mate so I may be of some help in healing him," Lucius promised. He did as told and gently took his cloak off of Harry's vulnerable body.

Fifteen minutes into healing Harry, Severus entered the room. He didn't say anything to either of them and just started to help them. Even with the three of them working on Harry it took them several hours to just keep him stable. Narcissa and Severus left the room to get some rest but Lucius stayed in the room with Harry. He lay on the bed next to Harry but stayed on top of the blanket. Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry's thin waist and cradled him against his chest so he knew he was alright.

~/~/~

When Harry woke up he immediately knew he wasn't at the Dursley's house anymore. He was warm, comfortable, and he felt safe. Harry felt a weight over his waist and tensed up when he felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. Harry shifted and then went still once again as he realized he was naked beneath the blanket.

Harry slowly removed the man's arm from his waist. He could tell it was a man from the chest he was pressed against. Harry got off of the bed, being careful not to wake up the other man on it. He looked at the bed to see who it was and was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy laying on the bed.

Why was he at Malfoy's house? What did they want with him? Why would they take him from the Dursley's? How did they get through the wards? Why was Lucius Malfoy sleeping in the same bed as him? These were the questions that were running through Harry's mind as he tried to find clothes to wear.

Harry finally found a pair of clothes that he was pretty sure was Draco's. Harry knew that Draco was thin but the clothes were still big on him. Harry waved his hand in a downward motion in front of himself and the clothes adjusted to fit him.

Harry snuck out of the room and started to walk around the mansion. He quickly got lost and wondered if he should be as calm as he was. Harry knew he should have been panicking because he was lost in Malfoy Manor, but he just couldn't bring himself to be scared.

"Harry?" a confused voice said from behind him. Harry recognized the voice from school and spun around to look at the person who had spoken.

"Hi Dray," Harry said quietly.

Draco smiled and ran down the hallway to Harry. He hugged Harry tightly and was relieved when Harry returned the embrace. He had been so worried for his friend when he had gone back to those Muggles for the summer. He had begged his father to let Harry come stay with them for the summer but Lucius had said there was nothing he could do.

"How are you? When did you get here? Why are you wandering around? Are those my clothes?" Draco asked in one breath.

"Dray, breath," Harry said with a chuckle. The amusement disappeared from his face far too quickly for Draco's liking, and was replaced with a somber expression. "I'm…alive. Last night I think but I can't be sure since I woke up this morning. I was trying to find my way to the kitchen to eat but I got lost. I think they are," he said, answering all of Draco's questions in order.

"Well then let's go get you some food. Merlin knows you need it," Draco said. He smiled and took Harry's hand before they started walking again.

Harry leaned on Draco slightly as they walked, grateful for the support his friend offered. Harry was still confused as to why he was here but he doubted Draco knew judging from his reaction when he saw him.

"I see you grew out your hair," Draco observed.

"Yeah it's easier to handle," said Harry while tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"It looks better on you," Draco said honestly.

"So how are you and Blaise doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh um we're doing well," the Malfoy heir said with a blush. "I spent the first two weeks of the summer holidays at his house before mum wanted me home."

"Oh really?" Harry asked. He raised an eyebrow and gave Draco a very Malfoy-like smirk.

The young Malfoy turned a darker shade of red at the way the shy Gryffindor was looking at him. "We didn't do anything. I-I mean we kissed but we didn't-what I mean is," Draco stuttered embarrassed.

Harry chuckled at the blondes stammering and decided to stop torturing him. "It's ok Dray. I'm just joking around. Now breathe you need oxygen to live."

"Oh hush you," Draco said. He pushed Harry lightly and the brunette laughed and pushed him back.

Draco shoved Harry a bit harder and then started running. Harry chuckled and chased after Draco. The two teenagers ran through the halls toward the kitchen. They were so happy just to be with a friend that they were blissfully unaware of the chaos going on in another part of the manor.

~/~/~

The two boys were in the kitchen eating and talking about their summers. Well, it was really just Draco telling Harry what had happened so far in his summer. The door to the kitchen opened suddenly and the two teenagers turned to see who was there. Narcissa, Severus, Lucius, and Tom entered the kitchen quickly.

"There you are," Lucius breathed out relieved. "Don't wander off like that Harry. You gave us all a scare."

"Ok I'm lost. What's going on?" Harry asked confused and eyeing them all warily.

"Harry maybe we should talk about this in the sitting room. You must still be exhausted from what happened yesterday," Narcissa said gently.

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday? Harry there's something you're not telling me," Draco said confused.

"I don't want to talk about it Dray," Harry said quietly. He kept his eyes on the floor and so he didn't see the look Lucius shot his son that promised punishment if he didn't explain.

Draco nodded and took Harry's hand comfortingly. "It's okay Harry. You can tell me when you want to," Draco reassured his friend.

Severus placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder to keep him in place. He knew it must have been hard for Lucius to watch Draco and Harry getting along while Harry was still wary of him. Severus was just happy that his godsons were finally getting along with each other.

They all walked into the sitting room so they could talk. Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa sat on the three person couch, Draco and Harry sat on the loveseat across from them, and Tom sat in the armchair. A tense silence hung between all of them before Tom sighed and decided that he should start.

"Harry how much do you know about your parents," Tom asked the boy.

"Not much," he answered honestly, "nobody really seems to remember much about them. Sirius and Remus don't talk about them much except when they tell me about when they went to school. Dumbledore never really told me much either. All he ever told me was that my mom was Muggleborn."

"That's a lie Harry," Tom told him. Harry looked up at him quickly, but stayed silent when he saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Your mother wasn't Muggleborn. A long time ago my wife was killed by Dumbledore and his followers, and I thought my daughter had died as well. It wasn't until three years after I attacked your family that I found out that Lily Potter nee Evans was really my daughter Lillian Riddle.

"I truly am sorry for killing your parents and trying to kill you. If I had known then I never would have attacked you that Halloween."

"But what about your other attempts on my life?" Harry asked confused.

"I never really tried to kill you Harry. I had to be careful not to make Dumbledore suspicious because I knew that he would try even harder to kill you if he knew you are my grandson. Dumbledore has always tried to make you his weapon against me, Harry. The prophecy he told you and that Severus over heard was fake," Tom explained.

"If the Dursley's aren't really my family then how did Dumbledore's blood wards work?" Harry inquired.

"There were no blood wards Harry," Severus spoke up. "He lied to you and has always lied to you. If your parents died then you were to be sent to live with Sirius, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, or myself. You were never to be sent to Lily's adopted sister and her husband. Dumbledore forbid me from taking you from the Dursley's and when you came to school he made me treat you badly or he would have me put in Azkaban."

"Harry your mother was a Dark Veela on my side and so are you. Dumbledore never would have told you this even if he had known," Tom said to him.

"How?" Harry asked confused. "The Gaunt's were descendants of Slytherin and as far as I know Slytherin wasn't a Dark Veela."

"That is true but I did some research into my fathers' family history. It turns out that he belonged to a powerful squib line that had dormant Dark Veela creature blood. I believe that Dumbledore knew of my father being a squib but had never told me. Instead he let me believe that my father was a muggle and that I was a half-blood," Tom explained.

"Thank you for saving me," Harry said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Wait won't Dumbledore come looking for Harry?" Draco asked. Harry paled at the thought of having to go back to the Dursley's and Lucius quickly spoke up, trying to calm his mate's fears.

"He will look for him yes but he won't find him. Dumbledore will not be able to tell that Harry is here and if he has the Ministry search the manor there are plenty of rooms that they don't know about," Lucius told them.

"He can stay?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes he can stay," Lucius said with a soft smile.

Draco smiled widely and jumped up from his seat to hug his mother and father tightly. "Thank you!" he said happily.

"Harry where is your wand dear?" Narcissa asked gently after Draco had sat back down.

"It should still be at the Dursley's under the loose floor board in my room. It's the only place I can put my things that they won't find it," Harry told her.

"Harry where's Hedwig?" Draco asked his friend curiously. "I know she and Shade are quite fond of each other."

Harry looked down at his hands in his lap, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "Vernon killed her while I was outside working in the garden because she was being noisy. She only made a fuss because he never let her out to hunt and just locked her in her cage," Harry said quietly.

Narcissa stood up and hurried over to the couch. Draco stood up to let his mother sit next to his friend. Harry was shocked when Narcissa hugged him firmly, holding him against her bosom comfortingly. Her hug wasn't smothering like Mrs. Weasley's; it was comforting and made him feel safe. This was the way he imagined a mother would hug her children when they felt bad.

"There, there dear, everything is going to be okay now. Those Muggles won't hurt you anymore, I promise," Narcissa said soothingly.

Harry didn't even realize he was crying until Narcissa gently removed his glasses. The tears just seemed to come harder and he couldn't seem to make them stop. He was vaguely aware of everyone else leaving the room but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. He realized that it felt good to cry, to not be the strong one for a change.

~/~/~

Draco quietly followed his father, Severus, and Tom to his father's study. Draco already knew what his father would want to speak with him about. He knew his father wasn't really angry at him, he was just jealous because Harry was his mate and was nearing his inheritance. The four of them entered Lucius' study and the silence remained until Lucius took his seat behind his desk.

"Draco please explain your behavior toward Harry earlier," Lucius said, trying not to yell at his son.

"I am not trying to take Harry from you father. Blaise is my mate and Harry is like a younger brother to me. We became friends last year after Granger and Weasley started dating and began ignoring Harry. That's when he realized that they weren't really his friends. Harry is the one who helped me get together with Blaise last year and he has no desire to be with me, or I him," Draco told his father calmly.

Lucius visibly relaxed and leaned back into his chair. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you Draco. As you said before I am protective of Harry because his birthday is in a few days and he will be receiving his Dark Veela inheritance."

There was a knock on the study door and they looked toward it. "Come in," Lucius said clearly. The door opened to reveal Narcissa and Lucius sat up straight in his chair. "Is something wrong with Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"Harry's fine Lucius," Narcissa reassured. Lucius gave a relieved sigh and slumped back into his chair. "He fell asleep so I put him in his room to rest."

"Thank you Cissy," Lucius said with a nod.

Narcissa nodded to Lucius. "Draco I'm going to meet Amara later for lunch. Do you want to come with me?" she asked her son.

Draco's face lit up and he nodded. "When are we meeting them?" he asked. He tried to hide his eagerness but failed.

"In an hour," Narcissa said with a smile. Draco smiled and ran from his father's study to go get ready. Narcissa laughed to herself quietly and left the room as well.

"I best be on my way as well Lucius. Take care of my grandson," Tom said to the Malfoy Head.

"I will Tom," Lucius promised. Tom nodded and left for Riddle Manor by Apparation.

"I will be in my potions lab if you need me Lucius. Please try not to need me," Severus said with a smirk. He left without waiting for a reply and Lucius only shook his head at his best friend.

Lucius stood up and decided to go see if Harry was alright. He left his study and walked calmly through the halls of Malfoy Manor. He thought about all that had happened today and he hoped that Harry would accept him as his mate. He found it hard to believe that Harry would want him as a mate. He was old enough to be his father and he hadn't exactly shown the boy that he cared for him.

Lucius entered Harry's room silently and was surprised to see Harry tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep. He could also hear Harry's scared whimpers and knew he was having a nightmare. Lucius hurried to Harry's bed and carefully climbed onto the large four poster bed next to the teenager. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry in a comforting and protective manner, holding him firmly against his chest.

"Shh, shh, it is okay Harry, everything's okay," Lucius whispered to him comfortingly. Lucius started carding his fingers through Harry's thick dark brown, almost black hair, and admired the silkiness of it.

Harry slowly calmed down as Lucius stroked his hair and whispered comforting words in his ear. Harry's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Lucius groggily.

"Lucius?" Harry asked sleepily. "Why are you here?"

"You were having a nightmare Harry," Lucius said gently. He was careful to keep his voice quiet because Harry had just woken up. "I'll let you get back to sleep now." Lucius released Harry and stood up from the bed. Harry felt a strange tightening in his chest when Lucius turned toward the door. Harry didn't think before he reached out and grabbed Lucius' shirt sleeve, stopping him from leaving.

Lucius looked down at Harry confused and slightly hopeful when he felt him grab his sleeve. Harry looked nervous and his cheeks were a cute pink color. "No wait!" Harry said quickly. "I-I mean will you…um…will you stay with me? I didn't have any nightmares last night when you were here," he finished quietly. Harry's cheeks were a darker shade of pink and he kept his eyes focused on the sheets.

Lucius smiled down at his shy mate and Harry released his sleeve easily as he turned around to face the bed once again. "Of course I'll stay with you Harry," Lucius replied. Harry smiled relieved and moved over to let Lucius get back on the bed.

After Lucius found a comfortable position, he then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry went tense at first, not expecting the intimate contact, but relaxed after a few long moments. He nuzzled closer to Lucius, burying his face in the blondes' chest. Lucius smiled and started carding his fingers through Harry's hair gently.

Harry quickly fell back asleep with the sound of Lucius' gentle heartbeat and his fingers running through his hair. Lucius fell asleep after just laying there holding Harry for fifteen minutes. Lucius was glad to finally have his mate in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't distance himself from him after he found out that they were mates.

~/~/~

It was July 30, the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday. Lucius was in a Death Eater meeting and Harry was spending the day with Draco. Lucius was eager to get back to his mate but it seemed that the fates were against him today. First Bellatrix wanted to talk with him after the meeting about Harry's disappearance. After an hour of her pushing his patience he finally got rid of her and was ready to go home.

Things only seemed to get worse when Tom wanted to speak with him. It was more of him threatening Lucius' life if Harry wasn't happy. That took two hours and Lucius was almost going out his mind. The closer it got to midnight the more Lucius' Veela side yearned for its mate.

Lucius almost made it out of Riddle Manor when Severus cornered him in the sitting room. He warned Lucius against hurting his godson in any way. He 'kindly' reminded Lucius that if he did then he could kill him without leaving any evidence behind. Lucius reassured him that he wouldn't and that confrontation took half an hour.

Lucius finally got home and found Draco waiting for him in the living room. That was surely the strangest talk he had had all day. His own son was giving a lecture about harming his mate. He supposed he should have expected it with his mate being his son's friend, but it was still weird. It was drawing close to midnight when Draco finally left to his room. Lucius made his way quickly through the manor toward Harry's room, but he did not run. He was simply walking faster than usual. Or so he told himself.

Meanwhile, Harry was lying on his bed staring up at the Tempus spell he had cast. The time changed to midnight and Harry smiled a small true smile to himself. "Happy birthday, Harry," he whispered to himself. Right after he uttered the words indescribable pain ripped through his body.

Harry screamed and started thrashing on the bed, tangling the blankets around his body. The door burst open and Lucius ran into the room, but Harry didn't even notice him enter. Lucius rushed to the bed and struggled to untangle the sheets from Harry's thrashing form before he hurt himself.

Lucius successfully got the blankets off of Harry and climbed onto the bed next to his pained mate. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him firmly to his chest and stopping his struggling to a degree. He was so worried about Harry that he didn't even notice the pain coursing through his own body.

Eventually Harry past out from the pain and Lucius past out after him from exhaustion. Even while they slept their magic continued to work. It changed their bodies and appearances and Harry's natural Veela glamour's set into place. They would both get a shock when they awoke and noticed what their magic had done for them.

~/~/~

When Harry first woke up he was confused. Then he remembered that today was his birthday and he must have come into his Dark Veela inheritance. That was when he realized that he could see everything clearly, but he wasn't wearing his glasses. His magic must have fixed his vision and he wondered what else it had changed. Harry felt strong arms wrapped around him and he could just tell that it was Lucius.

Harry looked at the person who was holding him, expecting to see Lucius Malfoy, but was surprised to see a blonde probably several years older than Draco and himself. The blonde was also much too young to be Lucius. Harry slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake up the blonde sleeping in the bed.

Harry was surprised when he felt a tugging sensation in his chest; as if something was pulling him toward the strange man in the bed. Harry hurried into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat down on the tile floor of the bathroom and curled up into a ball. He was scared and confused, wondering where Lucius was and who that strange man in the bed was.

"Harry?" he heard the man in the other room say confused. Harry curled himself into a tighter ball, trying to ignore the strange emotions the man's voice caused in him. "Harry," the man repeated. This time there was worry in his voice and Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from calling to the man.

The door to the bathroom opened and Harry knew it was the strange blonde man. "Harry," the man breathed out in relief when he saw Harry curled up on the floor. He hurried over to the scared teenager and knelt down in front of him. Harry flinched back when the man reached out to him and the blonde dropped his hand back to his side, looking hurt.

"Harry it's me," the man said quietly. His voice was soft and comforting as if he was talking to a scared animal. "It's Lucius."

"Lucius?" Harry asked unsure. "I didn't recognize you. You don't look the same," he added.

"What do you mean Harry?" Lucius asked confused. He stood back up and moved over to the mirror. Shock appeared on his face when he saw his reflection. He went back over to Harry and knelt back down in front of him. This time when Lucius reached out to him, Harry didn't pull away and let him place his hand on his shoulder. "My magic deaged me Harry," Lucius explained gently. "It could feel our age difference and fixed it so I'm in my prime again."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"You're my mate Harry. Can't you feel the pull towards me?" Lucius asked him.

"How can you want someone like me?" Harry asked softly. His voice was quiet and scared and he sounded like a small child. "I have nothing to give you. You already have money, prestige, and an heir. I can't even give you my virginity because my uncle raped me."

"Oh Harry I don't care about any of that," Lucius said softly. He pulled the teary eyed teenager into his arms and held him tightly. "You're mine and that's all that matters. As long as you're happy I couldn't care if we were as poor as the Weasley's."

"You mean that?" Harry asked. He sniffed and looked up at Lucius with tear filled emerald orbs.

Lucius smiled gently down at his young mate and brushed his nose against his. "I mean it Harry," Lucius said sincerely.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course you can Harry. You don't need to ask," Lucius reassured. He remained still as Harry leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly. It felt like electricity sparked between them when their lips touched. Lucius pushed down his instincts to mate with Harry and slowly took control of the kiss. He wouldn't push Harry into doing something he didn't want to do and risk losing him.

Harry pulled back when the need for air became too great. Harry smiled and laid his head on Lucius' chest over his heart. "I'm sorry I worried you, Lucius. I just over reacted when I woke up. I know it's an excuse, a very bad excuse, but it's the truth." Harry said quietly.

"It's okay Harry; I know it wasn't your fault. I should have told you about us being mates before you turned seventeen. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you. I got lectured yesterday by your grandfather, Severus and my own son, which is why I was so late coming home," Lucius said.

Holding Harry tight to his chest Lucius picked him up and carried him back to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed with Harry in his lap and snuggled against his chest, Lucius leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head.

When Lucius pulled back Harry looked up at him, his emerald eyes shining with hope. Then Harry stretched up and kissed him. Where their first kiss had been tender and gentle, this kiss was filled with desire. Unable to control their Veela instincts Lucius' desires passed to Harry and Harry's to Lucius. Harry was flooded with Lucius' desire to protect him, to provide for him and to make him happy, while Lucius felt Harry's need to be loved and accepted.

Lucius began kissing and sucking down Harry's neck earning him a whimper from his little mate. Slowly Lucius began to undress Harry, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. When Harry was naked and writhing beneath him, Lucius banished his own clothes with a wave of his hand.

Harry was being kissed more passionately than he thought was possible. Lucius lay on top of him with Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. Harry's hand roamed over the broad chest as his mouth was plundered. As Lucius kissed and sucked his neck, Harry's hands moved to his strong back and shoulders. Harry could feel Lucius' raging manhood brushing against his entrance coating him with his mate's essence.

With a growl of "Mine" Lucius entered him. Harry's head fell back exposing his neck more as he groaned, "Yours." Working his mouth over Harry's exposed neck Lucius finally claimed his mate.

Harry had never felt as complete as he did as Lucius took him, his nails digging into the strong back of his mate. Tightening his legs around Lucius' waist as his mate claimed him.

With a mutual growl of "Mate", Harry could feel Lucius flood his insides as he exploded over their heaving chests before Lucius collapsed on top of him.

After Lucius had recovered from his orgasm, he moved to push himself up to pull out of Harry. He was surprised and confused when Harry's grip tightened on his shoulders once more. He looked down into the stunning Avada Kadavra green eyes of his mate.

"No," Harry said. Lucius gasped as he felt Harry's muscles clench around his soft member. "I want you in me while we sleep. When I wake up again I want to feel our bodies connected so I'll know this wasn't just a very great dream."

Lucius smiled down at Harry and leaned down to place a gentle, loving kiss on his forehead. Harry gave a surprised exclamation as Lucius flipped them over without warning. He glared slightly at the smirking blonde before cuddling into his chest. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him protectively and possessively. Harry smiled and placed a lazy kiss to Lucius' chest.

"I love you, Harry," Lucius murmured to the smaller Veela. Harry's eyes widened in shock at his words, before he smiled against Lucius' chest.

"I love you too, Lucius," Harry said quietly. Lucius smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head before they both drifted off to sleep.

~/~/~

They were woken up several hours later by someone knocking on the door. Harry groaned quietly and snuggled deeper into Lucius' chest. His groan changed into a small, breathy moan as Lucius' soft cock brushed against his prostate. Lucius stirred beneath him and that caused Harry to emit another small moan.

"Harry if you keep making those noises then we'll never get out of bed," Lucius mumbled tiredly.

"I don't want to," Harry muttered and placed a kiss against Lucius' chest. Lucius shivered and his arms tightened around Harry.

They were interrupted as another knock broke the silence in the room. "Come on get up both of you," Draco's voice called through the door. "It's past noon. You're lucky I kept mother, Uncle Sev, and Tom from coming up here earlier. It's Harry's birthday and they want to see him."

"We'll be out shortly Draco," Lucius called.

"I'll be back in a few minutes if you two aren't down stairs," Draco said before walking away.

"Can I hex him later?" Harry asked Lucius.

"Maybe," Lucius said.

~/~/~

Lucius and Harry walked downstairs and into the living room. Almost instantly Harry was attacked by a blonde blur. He staggered back but managed to remain standing. He looked down at the person hugging him and saw long, wavy blonde hair.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"She's not the only-"

"One who came to-"

"See you Harry," two familiar voices said. Harry looked in the direction of the voices and was surprised to see two identical red heads.

"Fred? George?" Harry said confused.

"Happy birthday Harry!" the twins said at the same time. Large grins were on their faces and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey come on Lulu you aren't the only one who wants to hug the birthday boy," a female voice said.

Harry turned to see Pansy. He smiled at the woman. She hugged him and Harry heard Lucius growl quietly. He rolled his eyes, but moved away from the witch.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Pansy said with a smile.

"Yes happy birthday," Tom said.

"I'm happy you're all here," said Harry, tears gathering in his green eyes. "This is the first real birthday I've ever had." He sniffed and felt himself pulled into strong arms as he started crying. He leaned against Lucius, crying into his mates' shoulder.

"Are you alright dear? We didn't mean to upset you," Narcissa said worriedly.

"Yeah we were just trying to surprise you," Draco said.

"N-no I'm not sad I-I'm happy," Harry said. He looked at everybody and smiled, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves. "I never had a family before."

"We're your family now Harry and we always will be," Lucius whispered in Harry's ear. Harry looked up at him and smiled; his happiness showing in his eyes.

Fred opened his mouth to say something when the fire flared to life, the flames green. Blaise and his mother stepped out of the fireplace and into the room. They looked around the room and Blaise looked sheepish.

"Sorry we're late. Mom kept stalling me for some strange reason," Blaise said.

"I wanted to avoid the little episode with Harry. Save the boy some dignity," Andrea said with a knowing smile. Harry smiled and the party continued.

~/~/~

Two months later found Harry on a trip to Diagon Alley with his friends. Pansy and Draco were taking Luna and him shopping for new clothes. The two Slytherins had enlisted the help of Narcissa and Severus to keep Lucius and Tom occupied while they kidnapped the other teens. So far Harry was not enjoying the trip. Pansy and Draco forced him into just about every outfit they could find instead of just going to Madame Malkin's store. He had also gotten dizzy several times already and almost passed out. They were making their way to yet another store when something went horribly wrong. Several low level Death Eaters attacked the Alley and were fended off by Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was hit by a stray stunner and taken by the Order members.

When he woke up he was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. He immediately knew that he was not alone. Looking around, he saw Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the room. They were speaking quietly to each other but Harry could not hear a word they were saying. There must have been a silencing spell around the group of adults. Mrs. Weasley saw that he was awake, rushed over to the bed, and pulled him into a tight suffocating hug. Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry knew that the silencing spell had been dropped.

"Harry, we are so glad that you are okay, dear. We were all so worried about you when you went missing for two months," Molly said relieved.

"Molly, he needs to breathe, love," Arthur said gently. Molly gasped and pulled away from the Veela quickly. The other adults walked over to the bed. Dumbledore was the first one to speak.

"Do you know who kidnapped you my boy? Can you tell us where they took you?" he asked in his grandfatherly voice. Harry did not answer either of his questions.

"Harry can you remember anything that they did to you while you were being held captive there? It's important that you tell us," this time it was Madame Pomfrey who spoke to him.

"Is there something wrong, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked confused.

"Poppy the boy doesn't need know what those monsters did to him. Just get rid of it," Molly snapped at the medi-witch.

"He has a right to know, Mrs. Weasley. You know I am not allowed to do anything without Mr. Potter's consent," Poppy snapped back.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry demanded angrily.

"My boy, I am sorry but it appears that you are almost two months pregnant. It is imperative that you tell us everything you remember about the people who took you so they can be captured and pay for what they have done to you. If you also desire to get rid of the fetus then everyone here would understand your decision," the head master said.

Harry remained in stunned silence for several moments before the rest of what the head master said sunk in. The pregnant teen moved away from the adults and pressed himself against the head board, curling around his stomach to protect his unborn baby. The adults staggered away from the hospital bed as Harry's magic forced them away from him.

"No! I won't let you kill my baby. My mate won't let you just take me from him. He will get me back and when he does you all will pay. You will pay for your deceit and your lies," Harry hissed at them angrily.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head at Harry in disappointment. He quickly hit the furious Veela with a powerful stunner and the teen slumped boneless onto the bed. The old wizards placed wards on the hospital bed that would keep his weapon from leaving it. Everyone but Poppy left the Hospital Wing to discuss the matter of who the boy's mate may be. They could all feel traces of Voldemort's magic on the boy and they were all worried. The final battle would be quick approaching now.

~/~/~

The final battle took place on the grounds on Hogwarts several months later. It was long and grueling but in the end the Dark side won. Remaining Light side soldiers were taken prisoner and Death Eaters started searching the entire castle for Harry. They were all worried about the young Veela and wanted the grandson of the Dark Lord back where he belonged. Tom, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius entered the Hospital Wing and looked around for any sign of the teenager. Severus stunned Poppy when she tried to attack the group as she entered from the back room. There was no sign of Harry anywhere and their worry was starting to show on their faces. They were about to start looking around when a scream tore through the room Poppy had exited moments before. The four adults all rushed into the back room of the Hospital Wing.

What they saw shocked them beyond anything else they had ever seen in their lives. Lying on the only bed in the room was Harry dressed only in a white hospital gown. He was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. His legs were spread wide, knees bent and feet lying flat on the bed. However, what surprised them the most was the swollen state of the brunette's stomach. Harry was giving birth. They hurried over to his side and Lucius took hold of his smaller mate's hand. Narcissa stood between the boy's legs and watched for the baby's head. Severus stood by her side and waited to assist the blonde witch.

"Do you know the gender, love?" Lucius asked his younger mate.

"No…I wanted…us to be…surprised," Harry gasped out between pants.

"Well I am certainly surprised my little mate. I am also glad that we got you back when we did," Lucius said with a smile.

Soon a cry entered the room and Narcissa smiled, passing a small baby to Severus. The umbilical cord was cut and tied and Sev gently cleaned the newborn baby off. "It's a girl," she told the mates happily. Both males smiled at her. Harry screamed again as another contraction hit. Ten minutes later a second cry was heard in the room. This baby was also cleaned up and wrapped in a light blue towel. "It's a boy." Narcissa cleaned Harry off and handed the two babes to Lucius and Harry. "What are you going to name them?"

"The girl will be named Bianca Lilia Malfoy. It means White Lily," Lucius said. He was smiling down at his mate and daughter as he spoke. Harry smiled back at Lucius, his emerald eyes shining at his daughter's middle name that was no doubt a tribute to his mother Lily.

"Our son will be named Rayon Lucian Malfoy," Harry said. Lucius smiled at Harry and kissed his mate softly.

~/~/~

**AN:** Sorry it's so rushed at the end. I've been working on this for a long time and I just wanted to get it done. This wasn't what I originally had planned for this one shot but like I said I have been working on it for a very long time so I forgot most of what I wanted to do with it.


End file.
